The present invention relates to a method of controlling the fuel injection equipment, an internal combustion engine and a fuel injection equipment.
In the Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-214744, it has been described that an excellent, homogeneous air-fuel mixture can be formed even when a large amount of fuel is necessary in the homogeneous combustion, in the fuel injection equipment for an cylinder injection type and spark ignition type internal combustion engine which can execute the stratification combustion of the fuel injection at the compression stroke and the homogeneous combustion of the fuel injection at the intake stroke.
In the prior art, the best fuel spray form of the air guide type cylinder injection is not referred. Further, the air-fuel mixture cannot reach the sparking plug because the pressure in the combustion chamber is high when the air-fuel ratio is made a lean state to improve the fuel cost, and the stable combustion cannot be performed. In a word, there is a limit in the improvement of the fuel cost.